


Ashes to Ashes

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [30]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: BLTA!verse, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>itunes roulette - Ashes to Ashes, David Bowie (ended up in the Become Like They Are Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

Mike locked his car, and was halfway up the crumbling path to the door when he saw Kevin, Joe and Nick in the window, staring at the tree. Mike turned slowly. 

He hadn't noticed the man in the long coat and old-fashioned hat, crouched on the ground before the tree. Mike changed course.

"Hi. You okay there?" he called out as he got closer.

The man, old enough to be Mike's father, stood slowly. "Yes." Mike was close enough now to see two things.

The man's eyes were wet. And they were Kevin's eyes.

Mike must have been staring. The man dashed the tears from his eyes with an impatient swipe of his hand. "Sorry. It's just...my brothers died here, crashed into this tree, god, so many years ago. I just had this impulse to come over and..." he nodded at the bouquet of flowers laid against the base of the trunk. "Don't know why. Haven't been here in years."

Mike nodded, stunned. "I'm sure..." he glanced back at the house. "I'm sure they'd appreciate that. That you haven't forgotten them."

"Hope so," the guy said with a wretched smile. He nodded. "So long." He walked across the street towards a car parked on the opposite curb.

Mike took a deep breath. He might not see them. He might think Mike mad. This might make the boys go away. But he couldn't let it go at that. "Frankie!" he called out. "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

The man paused. "I never told you my name,:" he said quietly.

Mike nodded at the house, the three translucent shapes pressed against the window. "Why don't you come inside? I've got a story for you."


End file.
